


Expecting Ewe

by mymel0dy



Series: Ewe Drabbles [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha!Bray, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mention of Seth Rollins, Mpreg, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7896370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymel0dy/pseuds/mymel0dy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega!Dean + Alpha!Bray = baby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting Ewe

Positive… No… It can’t… He couldn’t… It was. “FUCK!” Dean exclaimed. Things were finally going good, going right. He was champion. Now he’d have to give it up. He’d have to walk away from the belt, maybe wrestling. No. He could come back. Seth did. He could... Would. Plus he and Bray…. Oh God Bray…

“You okay in there lil Lamb?”

Silently Dean opened the door, his blues met the concern of Bray’s. “Just something unexpected” Bray nodded, as he was handed the positive pregnancy test. “We’re expecting” Dean whispered.

Engulfed in a bear hug Dean knew it’d be okay.


End file.
